Car Crash
by Lekta
Summary: A car crash and how it shattered the Birds lives. ONE SHOT


_**Author's Notes: This is a story that I've had in my notebook for a long time and I'm not exactly sure how I feel about it or, exactly where the idea came from...but here it is...**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Birds of Prey but I own this fanfic... **_

"Dinah, do you want a ride?" Barbara Gordon asked her young charge, Dinah Lance. The blonde girl gave Barbara a large smile and followed her into the Hummer.

"Thanks Barbara!" Dinah replied, putting on her seatbelt.

"Your welcome. I thought you might want to avoid bumping into Thomas" Barbara commented.

"Yeah," Dinah sighed, "he won't stop asking me out. I keep on turning him down but he's like a leech!" Barbara laughed.

"What's so funny?" Dinah demanded.

"Helena said the same thing when she first met Gibson." Barbara explained. Dinah and Barbara laughed together.

"Poor Helena, I know EXACTLY how she feels," Dinah sighed, slumping back into her seat. Then she giggled causing Barbara to start laughing all over again. It was rare moments like these that allowed Barbara and Dinah a chance to relax. To let go of their burdens and worries.

"So, how was school?"

"It was okay. Same as usual."

"That's ni-"

"BARBARA WATCH OUT!" Dinah cried. Barbara noticed a large black truck speeding towards the Hummer. She swerved to the left and hit a lamp post. Her head hit the steering wheel and all went black.

"I'm looking for my sister and friend. A blonde teenager and an adult red head. There names are Dinah Lance and Barbara Gordon." Helena hurriedly told the woman at the nursing station.

"One moment please...room 449 and 448, go to the second floor and head south." The nurse instructed. Helena thanked her and hurriedly sped down the halls, on the second floor of New Gotham Hospital.

"Helena!"

Helena whirled around and ran into the room where she heard the shout come from. She found Dinah, sitting on a hospital bed, her left leg was in a cast and she had a large bandage across her forehead.

"Oh Dinah! Thank God you're okay! I was so worried!" Helena cried, hugging Dinah. Dinah hugged her back.

"How are you? What happened to your leg? Where's Barbara? Is she alright? Answer me!" Helena paced back and forth, making Dinah dizzy.

"I will Hel, as soon as you calm down and stop pacing!" Dinah yelled, clutching her head. Helena rushed over to her.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Helena asked, grabbing Dinah's hand.

"It's fine Helena. I'm fine." Dinah smiled reassuringly at Helena.

"And to answer all your questions...My leg was broken in the accident. I don't know how Barbara's doing. I'm fine. Barbara is being treated by the doctors as we speak." Dinah answered. Helena smiled at her.

"You do know that you answered all of my questions in the wrong order." Dinah played with a strand of her hair.

"It's all the medication, it tends to make you groggy and disoriented." A new voice explained. Helena and Dinah looked towards a small, dark-skinned woman in the doorway. She was wearing a doctor's labcoat and had a clipboard with her.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Louiz. I'm treating Barbara and Dinah. You must be Helena. It's nice to meet you." The woman held out her hand and Helena shook it.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

The doctor nodded towards Dinah and the teenager blushed and turned away. Helena gave her a small grin.

"Oh."

There was a long slience before Dinah finally asked the question on Helena's mind.

"How's Barbara?" Dinah and Helena asked at the same time. The doctor laughed before her expression turned serious.

"Miss Gordon. Is now awake. Her father is with her. You may go see her now." Dr.Louiz left the room.

Helena gave Dinah a huge smile while helping Dinah to Barbara's room. They entered the room across the hall. Barbara was happily talking to her father, retired Police Commisioner Jim Gordon. Helena rushed to Barbara's bed, Dinah stumbling to the other side.

"Oh Barbara, we're so glad you're okay!"

"I was so worried"

"WE were so worried"

"Are you feeling okay?"

"Why do you have a bandage around your head?"

"Are you tired? Hungry?"

"Dinah stop bothering her!"

"I'm not bothering her!"

"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are t-"

**"DADDY!" **Dinah and Helena stopped arguring and looked at Barbara. She was cowering away from them, fear in her eyes.

"Barbara?" Dinah asked. Jim Gordon stood up suddenly and motioned at someone behind the girls. Helena felt herself being pushed out the door by two policemen, she was just about prepared to kick their asses but she took one look at Barbara and then at Dinah. Sighing, she allowed herself to be pushed out of the room.

"What the hell is wrong with her!" Helena yelled at Jim Gordon as soon as she saw him.

"Hel, we shouldn't do this here," Dinah whispered, tugging on Helena's sleeve.

"Why was she afraid of us! Like she didn't know who we were?"

Jim Gordon's face turned red and he sighed, loudly.

"That's because...she doesn't." Helena stepped back in shock.

"What?" Dinah asked, softly. Jim Gordon sighed, again.

"Barbara has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything...after her accident...with the Joker." Jim Gordon explained.

"Then why can't we see her? Explain who we are and maybe she'll start remembering," Dinah asked hopefully.

"**NO! **You two are causing my daughter too much pain!" Jim yelled. Tears gathered in Dinah's eyes.

"She's our guardian! We have a right to see her!" Dinah yelled, upset. The walls started shaking and Helena placed a gentle hand on Dinah's arm even though she wanted to pummel Jim Gordon, the walls slowly stopped shaking. Jim Gordon looked around the hallway trying to place the source of the walls shaking.

"Not anymore! I don't know why Barbara took you two in but if I ever see you anywhere near my daughter I'll haul both your asses off to jail!" With that, Jim Gordon slammed Barbara's door in their faces.

Tears rolled down Dinah's cheeks and she sank weakly to the ground. Helena was caught between comforting her surrogate sister and kicking the crap out of Barbara's father. She opted for the first choice and hugged, the sobbing Dinah.

"It's okay Kid. Everything's going to be okay." Helena's words sounded hollow, even to her. Dinah raised her head and looked into Helena's blue eyes.

"How do you know that everything's going to be okay?" Dinah demanded. Helena looked at her, shocked.

"I don't know" Helena admitted not being able to lie to the young girl. Dinah threw her arms around Helena and the older girl awkwardly patted Dinah's back, not knowing what to do, or say.

_**There will be a sequel to this story, just stay tuned. Read and Review. Thank you.**_


End file.
